1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an image sensor having a device isolation structure capable of applying a voltage, a method of manufacturing the same, and/or a camera system and an electronic system including the image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
An image sensor having a device isolation structure for improving crosstalk and blooming phenomena between image pixels is proposed. Generally, the device isolation structure may be a shallow trench isolation (STI) structure or a deep trench isolation (DTI) structure. However, in a conventional device isolation structure, white spot and a blooming phenomenon may occur due to a dark current capable of being generated on a surface of the device isolation structure. Accordingly, a device isolation structure in order to remove the dark current is required.